


Professional Pirate

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pirates, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: It’s tradition for the bride of a pirate Captain to prove herself worthy, now it’s Emma’s turn! An alternate version of 'Love Led Us Here'.





	Professional Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acantha_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Echo/gifts).



> For Acantha_Echo, who suggested this a year ago!

“Killian?“ Emma called as she made her way downstairs, pausing on the last step when she found the kitchen and living room empty. She was used to her pirate rising early, but he didn’t usually disappear without saying a word to her, especially on Valentine’s Day. She shrugged a little and carried on into the kitchen, making herself breakfast.

She’d just taken a bite of her bagel when she noticed that the back door was open. It wasn’t wide open, barely a few inches in fact, but it was enough to tell her that something was wrong. She put her bagel down and moved to the hall, pulling on her boots and red jacket before she made her way outside.

“Killian?“ she said, walking down the steps and glancing around the backyard. There were strange scuffle marks on the ground and a scratch on one of the trashcans that looked like it had been made by the sharp end of a hook. Panic rolled through her body - why would anyone want to take Killian?

A dagger sticking out of the garage wall caught her attention and she tore the note down that was pinned in place by the blade. It was a map of Storybrooke with certain places circled and written at the bottom of the map was the most chilling thing of all - _If you want your pirate back, you’ll follow the instructions on this map._

 

* * *

“What the bloody hell is going on?“ Killian demanded as the sack was removed from his head and his captors were revealed to be his own crew, “You bilge rats better not be attempting to stage some kind of mutiny!“

“Of course not, Captain!“ Smee replied with a grin, “We’ve just set up a test for Sheriff Swan.“

“A test?“ Killian replied warily, looking down at the ropes that loosely secured him to the chair in his own cabin aboard the Jolly Roger, “What kind of test?“

“Tradition states that a wench should prove herself if she wants to be the bride of a pirate Captain.“ one of the others spoke up, his eyes darting nervously from Hook to Smee, “So we’ve set up a treasure hunt for her.“

“With what treasure?“ Killian asked with a frown, “You’re a little late to the party, we were wed some time ago.“

“You’re the treasure, of course!“ Smee explained, “There wasn’t time to arrange anything then, but we thought that Valentine’s Day was the perfect opportunity.“

* * *

“You must be here for the treasure hunt!“ Belle greeted Emma with a warm smile when she entered the first place marked on the map, Storybrooke Library.

“Wait, you’re in on this?“ she asked, a wave of relief hitting her, “Killian’s okay? He’s not in any real danger?“

“Well, I don’t know exactly what they have planned for him, but I doubt Smee and the rest of them would truly hurt him.“ Belle replied, “It’s some sort of pirate tradition they’re carrying out.“

“Oh great, I’ll expect to discover a drunk husband later then.“ she laughed, making her way over to the desk, “Any help on what I’m supposed to do here?“

“You need to find this book.“ Belle instructed, handing her an index card with a string of numbers on, “It, or something inside it, will come in useful on your next stop on the map.“

“Thanks.“ Emma replied, accepting the card and making her way to the shelves. The number system was fairly straightforward and she found the book almost immediately. She couldn’t hide her grin of amusement when it turned out to be a copy of Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie.

She slipped the book off the shelf and flicked through it, stopping on a page that had an illustration of a crocodile and a folded piece of paper beside it. When she opened the folded page, she found a floorplan of the pawnshop with a corner marked with a cross.

“This pirating thing is fun.“ she chuckled, putting the book back and making her way out of the library with a wave to Belle, “Right then, to Mr Gold’s.“

* * *

“Rum?“ Smee offered a bottle to his Captain.

“It’s a little early in the day for me.“ Killian replied with a shake of his head.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that, Cap’n!“ one of the men joked and the others laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Are you suggesting I had a drink problem?“ Killian asked with a glare at them, before he relented and nodded a little, “Aye, you’re probably right. What are we supposed to do until my bride’s arrival? Does the tradition say as much?“

“We’re supposed to reminisce about our time as a crew.“ Smee admitted cautiously, “But we weren’t sure if you’d be up for that or not, what with there being a lot of bad memories attached.“

“There were bad memories.“ the pirate Captain agreed, “But there were good days too. Remember the sirens?“

Smee laughed, “Remember? How could I forget?“

* * *

“Miss Swan.“ Mr Gold nodded to her when she entered the shop, the small bell above the door ringing out loudly in the quiet space.

“Gold.“ she replied, holding up the floorplan and map of Storybrooke, “I’m here to collect my treasure.“

“This way.“ he said, leading the way through to the back and pointing to one of the corners piled high with antiques, “You’ll find your treasure over there. It’s up to you to decide what the treasure is, but you’ll be needing it for your next location.“

“I’m surprised you’re taking part in this.“ she admitted before he turned away.

“My wife insisted.“ the Dark One replied as he walked back to the front of the shop.

“It’s treasure for a pirate treasure hunt, so it’s got to be something pirate related.“ she murmured to herself, going over to the corner and beginning to look through the items. She thought back to how Killian used to dress and the sort of item that could be kept in his coat for use in his piracy.

“This.“ she decided with a nod, grabbing the spyglass from where it rested beside a snowglobe and a scarf. She confirmed she had the right item before checking her next location on the map, the beach. If they were at see, she’d be able to see where the Jolly was and transport herself to it by locating it with the spyglass.

* * *

“How was I supposed to know that those mushrooms had special qualities?“ Smee argued, barely able to contain his laughter enough to speak, “I didn’t intend to turn the Captain into a giant!“

“I sent you off with a book about mushrooms!“ Killian pointed out, “What happened to us on that trip to Wonderland rests firmly on your shoulders!“

“It took four hours for the Cap’n to shrink!“ another laughed, “And the rest of us were lost to hallucinations for longer!“

“In my defense, the book didn’t feature Wonderland mushrooms.“ Smee replied, taking a swig of rum from his tankard, “At least we didn’t make that mistake again.“

“Thankfully not.“ Killian agreed, wiping his tears of joy from his cheeks, “Those were the days.“

* * *

“There you are.“ Emma said, standing on the shore and locating the Jolly’s sails and masts on the horizon with the spyglass. She closed her eyes and transported herself onto the main deck, not surprised to find a few of the crew waiting for her.

“Well?“ she asked, minimizing the spyglass and zipping it up in her jacket pocket, “What’s next?“

“A true pirate must duel for their treasure.“ David spoke up, emerging from the hold and handing her a sword, “Are you prepared to fight for your pirate Captain, Princess?“

“I am, Dad.“ she replied, accepting the sword eagerly and getting into the stance Killian had taught her. She wasn’t as good with a sword as her husband and father, but she’d been improving and she knew how to take either of them by surprise.

She took full advantage of the familiar surroundings and used some of Killian’s moves, spinning, ducking and diving to keep David off balance and unsure of her next move. When her blood was pumping and her arms were beginning to ache from the duel, she finished it by flicking his sword out of his hand as though he’d barely been holding it at all.

“That was incredible!“ David congratulated, clearly amazed by her skills, “Go on then, get your treasure.“

* * *

The movements on the deck above echoed through the cabin and Killian struggled to focus on the conversations going on around him as he focused on his Swan instead. She’d completed the treasure hunt she’d been set and she’d come for him, just as he knew she would.

“My treasure, give it.“ she said when she appeared in the doorway, sword raised and eyes fixed on him.

“Swan.“ he breathed, her flushed cheeks and flowing blonde hair sending a bolt of warmth through his body. She never ceased to sweep him off his feet and in this moment, she looked as though she truly were a pirate.

Smee sliced through the ropes restraining Killian with his own sword while the others cheered and held their drinks aloft, “Sheriff Swan is a worthy bride for our Captain!“

“As if that was ever in doubt.“ Killian chuckled, making his way across the cabin and taking his wife in his arms, “Your treasure, my love.“

“Happy Valentine’s Day.“ she grinned, leaning up and capturing his lips in a kiss.

When he could breathe again, he nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day.“


End file.
